Sarah vs Reality
by ComedyFan21
Summary: Sarah discovers her true feelings for Chuck but finds out he is not who he claims.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright that warm summer's day

The sun was shining bright that warm summer's day. Chuck was looking good in his half open white shirt and Sarah loved it. They had had a wonderful day together; a picnic on the beach followed by a long, romantic walk. To Sarah it was a perfect day and it was topped of by a great kiss. Chuck used the right amount of pressure and the right amount of tongue. He then turned to her and started to speak.

"Sarah I have to tell you something" he said

"Yes, Chuck" she replied

"Beep, Beep, Beep" he said

Sarah woke up with a jolt and realized it had all been a dream. Damn she thought, damn, damn, damn as she beat her pillow. She was so upset that her dream wasn't real and realized she couldn't deny it any longer; she had fallen for Chuck Bartowski. She knew that this could be bad, after all she was his handler she had a duty to look after him and this could get in the way. She knew they had decided to be "just friends" but that was not going to work for her. She knew she had to make herself happy and Chuck made her happy. She had to go see him and see him now.

Sarah got into her car and drove to Chuck's house, instead of knocking on the door she decided to use the Morgan-door, that way less people would be disturbed. She entered his bedroom and law down next to him on his bed. She started to kiss his neck and then kissed him on the mouth. He woke up with a start and looked confused.

"Sarah, what's going on" he asked

"Chuck I've fallen for you" she replied.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked

"I got feelings for you" she replied.

"But you said you couldn't" he said

Sarah knew he was right but she couldn't deny this any longer and told him so. She wished Chuck would stay something but he stayed silent. Finally he spoke.

"Sarah I'm sorry we can't be together" he said

"What, why?" she replied

"You were right it would compromise us to much, you are here to look after me and that is it" he said

"Chuck I was wrong I need to be with you" she said

"Sarah I'm sorry but we can't, national security is at stake" he said firmly.

He looked at her with eyes that said please don't make me protest anymore and she decided to leave. But she was not going to give up, Chuck Bartowski would be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah headed back to her apartment, her head spinning with ideas to get Chuck interested in her. She was a very successful CIA Agent and she rarely failed, she was confident that she would not fail this time. She was about to enter her hotel room when she heard a noise from inside, someone had broken in and was waiting for her. She drew her gun and quickly opened the door. She was surprised to see that it was Casey.

"Casey, what are you doing here"' she asked

"Walker are you crazy?" he replied

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"I have Chuck's room bugged and I heard your conversation with him. How could you compromise yourself like that? I told you, you're an agent and have to act like one" he yelled.

Sarah knew he had some good points but she did not care.

"Chuck makes me happy, I deserve to be happy" she said

"We need this mission to go right, I am just glad that Bartowski had the sense to turn you down, that was really impressive. I thought he would fold like the French during war." he said.

Sarah knew that Casey was wrong she could still be a good agent and be with Chuck at the same time. She dropped the subject and she and Casey started to discuss what the week ahead would be like.

That evening Sarah decided to do a little shopping and she returned to her hotel room with bagfuls of clothes including a sexy black negligee. She slipped it on, put on a trench coat, and once again made her way over to Chuck's place. He was not home so she made herself comfortable in his room after she disabled the bugs in his room. She heard him arrive and positioned herself on his bed. When he opened the door she saw a look of excitement in her eyes. In her most sexy voice she said,

"Hi Chuck"

He looked dejected as he made her way over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Sarah I would like nothing more in the world that to be with you but we cannot do this right now. Perhaps when all this is over we can give it a try. Could we please move away from this" he pleaded.

"Ok, Chuck" she whispered.

The weeks passed and the subject was not brought up again. Sarah and Chuck continued with the lives and went on the missions assigned to them. Casey was very pleased that this nonsense was behind them. One day they got a call that they would be attending a party for a local city councilman who was suspected of being tied to drug smugglers. Chuck and Sarah would go as husband and Casey would be a good friend of there. They drove in Sarah's Porsche and the ride was pretty quite with just a few lines of small talk. Finally Chuck decided to ask a question.

"Hey I got something on my mind" he said

"What's up?" said Sarah

"Which one of you two has the order to terminate me when the back-up intersect is up and running?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah sat in shock as she tried to process what Chuck had just asked. She had to quickly pull over to the side of the road to avoid losing control of the car. How could Chuck know about that option and how could he believe that she would terminate him? She turned to look at Casey and saw a stern look on his face; he turned to talk to Chuck.

"How did you find out kid?" he asked

Sarah sat there shocked, she did not expect this to happen, sure she figured the NSA could order the termination of Chuck at some point but she did not expect it to come so soon. She saw that Chuck had a calm look on his face.

"I figured that once the back-up Intersect is up and running you wouldn't have a use for me" he replied

"Good guess" Casey answered

"So when is it going to happen?" Chuck asked again

"I am not sure kid, I was pretty sure I was a natural born killer but I think I like you, sure you can be annoying but you are loyal, smart, and have a great love for your county. I am not sure at this point if terminating you would be the best option," Casey said

"Well that good then" Chuck said

Sarah was still in shock during this whole exchange, when did John Casey develop a heart? This was turning into a very unexpected day.

"So what now?" asked chuck

"We go do the mission, then come back and figure out a way for me to convince the General not to have you terminated" replied Casey.

The three of them then got back on the road and went to complete the mission. It was an uneventful one as Chuck identified the drug smugglers and they then returned home. They quickly debriefed and then went their separate way for the night.

Sarah returned to her to her hotel room and started to cry. She now knew what she always suspected, that the NSA planned to terminate Chuck when their mission was over. She was glad that Casey was having doubts but even he if didn't do it some other NSA agent would. She needed to find a way to protect Chuck. She thought about teaching him self-defense but then realized that it was it would involve them being very close physically and that did not seem like the best idea right now. She would talk to Casey about doing it. They had to do everything they could to ensure Chuck stayed safe.

She also was impressed that Chuck stayed so calm during the whole exchange with Casey. Something was going on with him lately, he was more confident and that was a huge turn on for Sarah. She quickly told herself to stop it and not focus on how much she wanted Chuck.

A few days later they were driving to check out a site for a mission. Casey was driving and Sarah was in the front passenger seat, Chuck was sitting in the back. The mood in the car was light considering the serious conversation they had just had a few days ago. Suddenly Sarah and Casey noticed that several cars were surrounding them. They both started to get apprehensive and Casey looked like he was about to take some evasive action.

"I wouldn't do that Casey just let these cars guide you" Chuck said

Both Sarah and Casey were not expecting this and for the second time in may days Chuck had blindsided them in the car.

"My god, you're an double agent!" Casey growled

"Well you got the agent part right" Chuck replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own Chuck

Sarah and Casey sat motionless in the car trying to comprehend what Chuck had just said. There was no way it could be true. For the past six months they had been looking after Chuck because he had the intersect in his head. Now it could be the case that it could all be a lie. That Chuck was not as helpless as he appeared. How could this be possible? Suddenly Casey withdrew his gun and pointed it at Chuck's head.

"Not a good idea Casey" Chuck replied calmly

"And why is that, why should I trust you that you are on our side and not a double agent?" Casey snarled

"Because if I wanted you dead you would already be dead" Chuck said

Casey put down his weapon and got back on the road. The cars around him guided him to a warehouse. He parked the car and they all got out. A man in a dark suit approached Chuck.

"Agent Bartowski I hope this is an adequate meeting site" he said

"It should be fine please take Agent Casey and Agent Walker to the meeting room and tell them I will be their shortly" Chuck replied.

With that Chuck walked off in another direction and the agent escorted Casey and Sarah to the meeting room. When they got to the meeting room they were surprised to see Carina and Bryce already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked

"We both got orders to come here for a meeting" Carina replied

"Do you guys know what is going on" Bryce asked

"Not really but apparently Bartowski is an agent" Casey replied.

"What, how is that possible I made sure that that didn't happen" Bryce replied.

"Brice when you have someone get one of the highest scores in the history of the test do you think the United States government is going to let him walk away?"

The 4 of them quickly turned around to find that Chuck was standing there. They all were surprised to see him and all of them wanted answers. Chuck could see this and for the next hour or so filled them in.

It turns out that Chuck was not kicked out of Stanford it just looked like he was. He instead graduated and joined the Special Operations branch of the CIA. It was a top secret branch for elite recruits. The hardest levels of normal CIA training was just the beginning for these new recruits. They took on the hardest missions and currently were concentrating on taking down Fulcrum. They had moles in the organization and that is how Bryce was approached by them last year. They figured if Bryce was the one who was tricked he would send the intersect to his old friend, the guy he got kicked out of college. When asked why Chuck did this he replied that this was a way for him to gain access to the intersect without gaining a lot of attention. The reason he put on the façade of being a helpless civilian and having the NSA and CIA send down their best people was because the Special Operations branch was looking for new team members and they figured this would be a good way to test them.

Chuck then went to a file cabinet and pulled out a bunch of files. It was notes of all the missions he, Casey, and Sarah were on in LA. He had taken detailed notes on each of them. It turns out that Chuck's crush on Sarah was another way of testing her. She had done very well until recently but Chuck had noted that the issue had been resolved.

Sarah was shocked to learn this and found herself getting very angry. Before Chuck could continue she leaped up punched him in the nose and started to take swings at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Sarah was pounding away at Chuck but Chuck made little effort to stop her. He did not want to hurt her and she wasn't really hurting him. Besides this was a little bit of a turn on for Chuck, finally after what seemed like forever, but in reality only a few seconds, ten Special Operation agents burst into the room and pulled Sarah off Chuck. Chuck got up from the floor he wasn't too badly injured except for a bloody nose. He turned to the same agent that had greeted him, when he first got in, and asked him to take Casey, Carina, and Bryce to the changing rooms to freshen up if need be. He needed to talk to Sarah alone. At first his fellow agents were not too happy about that but they soon gave in and left. Chuck turned to Sarah and said,

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she replied

"Sarah why are you so upset?" he asked

"Chuck I had fallen for you and you tell me it was all an act" she said

"Sarah I had to test you" he replied

"Screw you" she yelled

"Hey this was not easy for me, sure this was an act to begin with but I really fell for you" he yelled back.

"Then why didn't you act on it" she yelled

"I couldn't we're both agents" he said

"That's bull" she bristled

"Are you as turned on as I am?" he said

Chuck and Sarah just looked at each other and then ran to each other and started to make out. They were moving along all over the place knocking down items in the room. Across the building Bryce, Carina, and Casey were sitting in the changing rooms talking.

"Sarah was out of control" said Casey

"Can you blame her, Chuck used her" said Carina

"He was testing her she needs to get over it" Casey growled

"Men are such pigs" Carina yelled.

"Do you think I sill got a shot with Sarah?" Bryce asked

"NO!" yelled Carina and Casey

They continued to yell at one another when Morgan entered the room. They all turned to look at him in surprise.

"Sup" Morgan said

"Don't tell me you are an agent as well?" Casey said

"Nope just Chuck's assistant" replied Morgan

"So you were in on this as well?" Carina asked

"Yeah" replied Morgan

"So Bartowski really isn't helpless?" asked Casey

"Nope just an act and he should get an Oscar for the job he has done. Like pretending he couldn't land a helicopter, he has landed a helicopter in the middle of a war zone multiple times" Morgan said

Morgan then told them Chuck would want to see them and took him to the room Chuck would be staying at. They got to the room and they entered to see Chuck and Sarah in a naked embrace. Sarah rolled off Chuck with a surprised look on her face. Chuck just lay there smiling with his typical Chuck Bartowski smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Morgan, Carina, Casey, and Bryce stood at the doorway a little puzzled. A little while ago Sarah was beating on Chuck and now they were sleeping together. What was going on? Chuck finally broke the silence.

"Hey guys can you give us a few minutes" he asked

The rest of them complied and left the room. Chuck then lay back down with Sarah's head on his chest. He was playing with her hair and thinking how great she smelled. He could lie like this forever. He could tell from her face that she could as well. Finally Chuck spoke.

"So that was unexpected" he said

"Unexpected but good" Sarah said

"Well of course" Chuck replied.

"So what now?" Sarah asked

"Well I think it is clear from my time with you and Casey in LA you would be good additions to the team. Carina would be as well we just got to rein her in a bit and it is good to have Bryce since he also knows Fulcrum" Chuck said

"I meant for us" Sarah said

"Well I think we should be together, I can't imagine not being with you, my superiors won't be happy but they will learn to deal" Chuck said

"Good I feel the same way" Sarah said

"I love you Sarah Walker" Chuck said

"I love you too Chuck Bartowski" Sarah Said

They then shared another kiss and it was just like it was in Sarah's dream, a great kiss with just the right amount of pressure and tongue. They then got up got dressed and went back into the meeting room where Casey, Carina, Bryce, and Morgan were waiting for them.

"So what's going on?" Casey asked

"Sarah and I are officially a couple" Chuck replied.

Carina squealed while Casey gave them both a bear hug. Bryce and Morgan looked happy from the corner.

"Hey Bryce you ok with this?" Chuck asked

"Yeah Walker and I never really clicked anyways" Bryce said

"Good" replied Chuck

Chuck then went on to tell them the plan. He asked if they would be willing to join his team in LA, they all said that they would. Chuck and Casey would continue to work at the Buy More and Sarah and Carina would be at Weinerlicious. Morgan said that both of them working there would cause a lot of heads to explode, they all had a laugh at that. Bryce would continue to do the work he was doing but would now be reporting to Chuck.

"I am glad we get to be friends again" Bryce said

"Me too" Chuck replied

"Hey we should get in a game of Dungeons and Dragons or do a Star Wars marathon at some point." Bryce said

The rest of them groaned at this but Chuck just smiled. He was very pleased with the way this day has turned out. Now only did he get the team he wanted but he got the woman of his dreams as well. He could tell that they would have a great future together. Chuck turned to his team,

"Alright Team Chuck let's go kick some ass" Chuck said

They all yelled in agreement and headed out the door.


End file.
